Isabella Queen
Isabella Grace "Bella" Queen (born 2013) is the daughter of Oliver Queen. After Bella's kidnapping at the hands of Damien Darhk, she and her mother were relocated to an undisclosed location where she adopted the name Elizabeth. In May 2017, she was tracked down by Adrian Chase who kidnapped her in order to threaten her father. Soon after being rescued by his her, an explosion occurred on Lian Yu where her mother, who had also been captured, was killed. This resulted in Bella having to move in with Oliver. Biography Early Life Bella was conceived in 2013 during Oliver Queen's affair with an unnamed woman. Oliver shared the news with his mother, Moira, expressing that he had messed up. Thinking this could potentially ruin Oliver's life, Moira paid the girl one million dollars to pretend she had miscarried and "asked" her to move away to Central City and never to see Oliver again. Although she took the money, agreed to lie to Oliver, and moved to Central City, it was later revealed that she never cashed Moira's check. She also denied Moira access to her granddaughter, Isabella; as she believed the latter would be a bad influence on her daughter. Meeting her Father Seven years later, Bella's mother visited CC Jitters. She called her, promising to be back with a hot chocolate soon. A year later, Bella was running through CC Jitters with her action figure and ran into her father, Oliver, unbeknownst to both of them. She dropped it and Oliver went to give Bella back his figurine of Supergirl and she ran to her mother. The sight of her with her mother made Oliver start to mentally connect some dots. On her way to a sporting event, Isabella and her mother were briefly stopped by Oliver. While her mother was conversing with Oliver, Bella told her mother to hurry or they'd miss the game. Unknowingly, Oliver managed to get one of Isabella's hairs so that he could run some DNA tests. Later, while playing with his action figures on his home patio, Bella and her mother were interrupted by Oliver once again. She was then told to go play with her toys inside the house. Unknown to her, her mother and Oliver got into an argument as Oliver had found out that Isabella was his daughter. The following day, Isabella was formally greeted by Oliver, who told him he was an old friend of his mother's. He was asked if it was okay if he visited her once in a while and the two played with her Supergirl and Captain Cold action figures. Later on, Malcolm Merlyn, bitter that Oliver gave the Demon's Head ring to Nyssa al Ghul who ended up disbanding the League of Assassins, revealed Isabella's identity to Damien Darhk in order to get revenge. Kidnapped by Damien Darhk Damien later kidnapped Isabella from his home and brought him to his home to be his daughter's playmate. Damien confronted Oliver and demanded that Oliver get out of the race for mayor but Oliver refused. He then got a video on his phone of Isabella. After his mother was told the truth about Oliver's secret identity and the team received the help from Vixen, her action figure was used to try and magically track her. However, he was moved by Darhk to another location before he could be rescued minutes prior to when they arrived. Taken by Prometheus Bella was later tracked down by Prometheus at her bus stop who called her by her name Isabella, though she said that her name was Elizabeth. "Elizabeth" claimed that she was a friend of Oliver's and tricked Elizabeth into going with him. When he was arrested, he sent a phone message to Oliver with a video attached of Bella's screaming for help, which prompted him to try to free him from custody. However, the kidnapper didn't divulge where he was keeping Isabella. Soon after being kidnapped, Bella was put on a boat that was anchored off the shore of Lian Yu, which Adrian would attempt to use to escape the island. Arriving on the island, Oliver demanded Prometheus to give up Isabella, but he evaded the answer and battled Oliver instead. The kidnapper claimed that Isabella was dead, so that he could convince Oliver to kill him, but the Green Arrow didn't give in. Later, Prometheus escaped the battle and headed to the boat in which Bella was in, but Oliver quickly chased after him and fought him for Bella's location. Prometheus grabbed Isabella, who was kept inside the boat, and dared Oliver to kill him for Isabella's safety, but it would also mean that Prometheus's kill-switch would blow the island up along with everyone on it. However if Oliver chooses not to kill Prometheus, everyone on the island would survive, but Isabella would not. Oliver shot Adrian in the leg and secured Isabella who jumped to safety in the arms of her now revealed father. Prometheus told Oliver that Isabella now knows who her father really is, though she is younger than Oliver was when he learned the truth. He explained that it was a good thing, because she would now have to live without her mother. Oliver shielded Isabella's view of Prometheus as he took a gun and then shot himself in the head. Soon after killing himself, the killswitch was triggered and the two of them look on as a series of explosions are set off all over Lian Yu. Moving in With Oliver in Starling City To Be Added Personality Isabella is kind, caring and polite, like her father, Oliver Queen, she is a big fan of baseball. She is a huge fan of Green Arrow and Supergirl respectively, she also took an immediate liking to Oliver when they first met; prior to her discovering that the latter is her father. Following her kidnapping by Adrian Chase and the death of her mother, Isabella has become emotionally traumatized and distant. She suffers frequent nightmares about Adrian and his mother's death, but puts up a tough façade around Oliver. However, when her father is not around, she breaks down crying. Despite the fact that she is aware that Oliver is her father, she still refers to him by his first name, and rarely talks to him, initially blaming her for failing to protect her and her mother, and repeatedly calling him the "bad man". These problems of Isabella's are symptomatic of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, fitting, considering the experiences she endured. Isabella also refused to talk to Oliver about her problems in school, he eventually forgives Oliver for what happened to her and her mother, knowing that her father did his best to protect them from the person who is truly responsible for her mother's death. According to Raisa, Isabella has difficulty fitting in - much like Oliver did at his age. Isabella has also come to despise Oliver's vigilante career, fearing for her father's life, for should he die at the hands of his enemies knowing that her only living parent will leave her. Trivia *Isabella is a fan of Supergirl, as she is seen with a few of her action figures, including posters in her room which is ironic because her father is Green Arrow, an ally of Supergirl. **After being saved from Damien Darhk by Green Arrow, she states she is over Supergirl. *According to Malcolm Merlyn, Isabella is the person that Oliver loves and cares about most in the world. This is proven true as he shows how much he cares for her in the season 5 finale Lian Yu in which he goes through great lengths into saving his daughter from Adrian Chase, like uniting with two of his most hated enemies; Malcolm Merlyn and Slade Wilson in order to save her or when he becomes ruthless against Adrian Chase while asking for his location. See also }}